Septimus and Cedrella
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: A Black and a Weasley. The rich and the poor. The pure blood and the traitor. This is the story of how it came to be.
1. Warning

**A/N – I recently discovered the Black family tree and was thrilled to see a Black and a Weasley together. Septimus and Cedrella. And my mind started running away, what were they like, how did their families react, how long did they keep it a secret for? This is the story of how Cedrella Black became Cedrella Weasley. Or my take on it at least.**

**Chapter One**

**Warning**

She was fifteen when she ran into him, literally. Cedrella had just finished potions and was on her way to the dormitory, when he came charging into her, like a big red hurricane.

"What do you think you're doing?" She had scorned, looking down her nose at him, immediately noting the red on his robes and in his hair. He was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Cedrella shuddered and brushed her cloak where he had touched it.

"I was going to potions, I left my cloak there." He said simply, a challenging glare in his brown eyes. He wasn't short, he would've been a bit taller than Cedrella if she hadn't been breaking regulations and wearing heeled shoes, but his dirty clothes gave the impression that he was less, that he was scum. Cedrella almost had to feel sorry for him, although her sisters would've disapproved that. She had always been the overly emotional one.

"Pull yourself together." Cedrella suggested, not quite unkindly as she pushed past him.

"Excuse me!" He yelled, "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing ordering me around? I'm a year older than you at least!"

She turned and glared, "My name, Weasley - is Cedrella. Cedrella Black. You'll do well to remember it." Cedrella might've been the 'overly emotional' one, but you can still safely say that she had the majesty of her family.

He nodded, "Don't worry. I will." It was more of a threat than a promise. An empty one admittedly, but it had a certain effect on Cedrella. That night as she sat on one of the many chairs in the dormitory reading a book, water lapping at the windows, the Weasley boy haunted her thoughts with his orange hair and stubborn brown eyes. It was remarkable how someone of such a low status could still have a sort of pride about himself.

He'd never forget the first time he met her, he was in a rush to get his cloak, his father would kill him if he lost it, and he had managed to hit her on his way. She was solid as a rock and didn't even sway in those large heels as Septimus charged into her. Her hair was black, her eyes almost just as dark and her skin pale. There was a sort of ethereal beauty there and there was no doubt where she came from. She was a Slytherin.

As Septimus looked up at her, he decided that she had some nerve. Although so did most Slytherin's with their inflated sense of self-worth. He remembered her telling him to pull himself together and upon hearing her say those words, he planned to. She sounded almost pitying and Septimus didn't do pity. He had asked her who she thought she was and would never forget her chilling response, Cedrella Black. Black. Septimus let out a deep breath, all thoughts of pulling himself together for this witch gone. There was nothing he could ever do to impress a Black and he'd never want to. They were all creepy, egotistic and slightly mental.

**A/N Please leave a review. The next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Christmas

**Chapter Two**

**Christmas**

Christmas at the Blacks was always a rather grand affair, with the most expensive decorations money could buy, icicles that hung from the ceiling and delicate silver ornaments around the place. Cedrella liked to watch her two sisters, Charis and Calladora putting up the decorations while tucking herself away on the sofa with a book to read. Naturally, however, this wouldn't be permitted.

"Cedrella! Put yourself to some use for goodness sake girl, your magic is of much more use that Charis' magic is, she keeps breaking things!" her dad complained, he himself sitting on another sofa reading a newspaper. Charis blushed red as yet another bauble fell from the tree.

Cedrella rolled her eyes and waved her wand, effectively decorating the whole tree at once. She had always been the brains in the house – even the sorting hat had considered putting her in Ravenclaw, not that she was about to tell her family that.

"There," she said, smiling at her younger sister Charis, "all done."

Charis glared, "I could've done that myself," she snapped, spinning on her heel and storming off to her room. Cedrella sighed. That was the last time they'd see her for another week unless her father forced her down.

It was at that precise moment when her mother decided to make an appearance, wearing her usual frown. "You cousins and aunts are coming for Christmas lunch tomorrow," she announced.

Cedrella couldn't help the sigh that escaped, she really couldn't. She closed her book with a snap and leant backwards. Her own family were bad, but her cousins and aunts were as stuck up as they came. Forget the airs and graces that Cedrella had picked up, the rest of the Blacks thought they were royalty.

"Cedrella!" her father snapped, "Don't sigh in that infuriating manner. One would think that you don't like your family." _One would be right_, though Cedrella bitterly, "You should be proud," her father continued, "We're a pure blood family. Not many can say that for themselves these days."

"Pure blood." Cedrella tested her sentence before saying it aloud, knowing the effect it would have, "What difference does that make?"

Her mother almost chocked on air, "What difference does it make?" She paled, "It makes all the difference, we're better witches darling, we're of a higher class, we're pure bred and they're mongrels."

I thought so too Cedrella said to herself, but there's no proof anywhere that the Blacks can produce better magic than muggle borns.

She had been looking into it, after that Weasley boy had haunted her thoughts, with his pride despite his blood status.

There's no proof that we're better than them, she thought, no proof that this grandeur isn't just a delusion.

Sometimes, Cedrella Black was too clever for her own good.

"Sorry mother," she said aloud, rather mechanically, "I was being ridiculous. Of course it makes a difference, it's all the difference in the world."

Her mother looked satisfied and went about polishing the chandelier.

* * *

><p>Septimus Weasley's favourite time of the year was Christmas, although with six older brothers it was always a hectic and expensive time for their mother and father who had to scrape up the money to buy enough food for them all. They always managed in the end though and Christmas dinner was always the best meal of the year.<p>

That particular Christmas his father had been late home from work the shop he'd recently found employment at in hogsmeade. The cold had chilled Septimus as the door opened and his father came in, smiling at the turkey out on the table, his face still slightly blue from sweeping snow outside of the shop all day.

"Black wouldn't let me leave until the whole place was completely clear," his father said, explaining his lateness.

"You should have told him that you have a family waiting for you darling!" his mother scolded, taking his coat.

"I did, but he thinks I should be grateful he's given me a job at all, being a blood traitor and all. Apparently he has a family to get to as well but you wouldn't catch them complaining. Well it's no wonder is it? Poor kids, with a dad like that I wouldn't want him home either," he muttered.

Septimus's brain wandered, once again, to Cedrella Black. Was that true? He wondered what her Christmas was like. Probably grand and expensive admittedly, but somehow he doubted it was quite the same.

* * *

><p>Septimus was right, Cedrella's Christmas was grand and expensive, but not quite the same. She spent all day avoiding her relatives and then when they caught up with her, conversing with them about topics that didn't mean anything to her, such as the Ministry of Magic and the bank. Her cousins shot her disapproving looks every time she went near them and she still had no idea why - perhaps it was because she had a book tucked under her arm, but really, how else was she expected to make it through the day?<p>

When evening came and the adults sat down with a glass of wine each, Cedrella was allowed to open her presents which she did with a lot of fake smiles. Expensive clothes and jewellery were beautiful… but they meant nothing to her.

**A/N Please review!**


	3. Quiz

**Chapter Three**

**Quiz**

Septimus Weasley was happy to be returning to Hogwarts after Christmas but he'd miss his older brothers who he'd gotten used to having around. They were a pain but all of them apart from Septimus himself and Jules had left Hogwarts now, meaning that he didn't get to see them very often. He gave his eldest brother a big hug before stepping onto the Hogwarts express.

"Thanks again for the owl!" He shouted, hopping onto the train, his brand new owl in a cage dangling by his side. It had been his brothers who had saved enough money for a new one and had passed this one down. Septimus found a carriage with his Gryffindor friends and sat as the train pulled away and his family disappeared into big black puffs of smoke.

"Had a nice holiday?" Jarrad asked as he sat down and Septimus nodded, showing him his new owl.

"What have you named him?" Jasmine inquired.

"Uh- Albert," he admitted, "I know it's a bit lame for an owl, but I couldn't think of anything better."

Albert screeched, ruffling his brown feathers and they laughed.

"Oh, Septimus, Professor Merrythought wants to see you, he was in here just before you came in – he said he'll be over in the teachers carriage," Jasmine said, running a hand through her hair.

Septimus' stomach fluttered slightly, surely he couldn't be in trouble? He'd been good all of last term, he'd started focusing on his exams.

"Did he say what he wanted?" He asked the blonde girl who shook her head.

Septimus sighed and stood up, leaving his owl with the group and heading down to the teachers carriage where he found Professor Merrythought sharing a compartment with a group of other students.

"Ah, Weasley, there you are. I was just saying there's only you and Black left to arrive. Well, sit down. Once Black gets here I'll let you know what's going on."

Septimus Weasley took a seat next to another Gryffindor. In total there were seven students two from each house apart from Slytherin, but there would be two of those as well when Black arrived.

A thought crossed Septimus' brain, "Uh- which Black is it we're waiting for?" He asked but before anyone else could answer there was the sound of approaching heels and Cedrella stood at the door of the compartment, "This one," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Septimus sighed. Of course it was her, how could it not be? Was the world determined to make him into nothing but another of the boys who chased one of the Black girls? He'd seen them before, chasing after Cedrella or one of her two sisters, never even thrown a sideways glance. He had never understood the attraction, but seeing Cedrella stood there, tall in her heels, her black hair thrown behind her, her eyes sparkling, Septimus understood it perfectly. There was a mystery there, in that cool confidence, one he sort of wanted to get to the bottom of.

"Ah, good," said Professor Merrythought, "Well, sit down Black, and I'll get onto explaining why you're all here."

Cedrella took a seat next to the Professor and directly across from Septimus as Professor Merrythought began talking.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've gathered two of the most intelligent students here from each house, and you're probably wondering why." She clapped her hands together once, smiling. "I propose an interhouse quiz."

"What kind of quiz?" asked Cedrella and Septimus at the same time, while the rest of the group were busy looking smug at being referred to as the most intelligent in their houses.

Professor Merrythought looked from one to the other, before announcing – "A general knowledge quiz. Famous ministers of magic, potion ingredients, spells and curses. Fifty house points for first place, thirty for second and fifteen for third."

"Fifty isn't very many…" Cedrella mused, "They get more than that for winning a Quidditch match."

The Professor raised her eyebrows, "Then what do you propose Miss Black?"

"One hundred."

Professor Merrythought pondered it… "Alright then. One hundred house points for first place, fifty for second and thirty for third."

"That's better," Septimus grinned, turning to share a confident smile with his Gryffindor team mate, "Now it's worth our time."

"Wait a minute before you start presuming who your teammates are, Weasley."

"Huh?"

"Only one person from each house will get to the finals. For the first round you will be paired up with someone from another house and made to work with them to beat another pair. To make sure that a person from each house makes it to the finals, we will have four pairs. Two pairs with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, two pairs with a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. The two identical pairs will then be against each other. For example a Gryffindor/Slytherin pair will be against the other Gryffindor/Slytherin pair, meaning that one person from each house will definitely be in the final which will be a four way individual quiz rather than a quiz with two opposing teams. Any questions?"

"Yes," a Slytherin boy, George Prince said, "Do you mean I have to work with a Gryffindor?"

Professor Merrythought grinned, "Yes. Glad you grasped it so quickly."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well then you might as well just hand over those one hundred points." Septimus said his eyes flashing with the challenge and the brown haired boy scowled.

"Fine," George said to Professor Merrythought, "I'll do it but I am not working with _him_. I'll take her instead." He jerked his head at Lucy, the other Gryffindor who scowled but Professor Merrythought nodded.

Cedrella's eyes flickered with alarm for just a moment as she realised she'd now have to be the one to work with Septimus. He realised this at the same time and caught her glance, his own eyes betraying him with an identical flicker of alarm. He sighed and threw his head back, he should've seen that one coming.

"Well then," the Professor continued, "Jayne and Olivia you two can work together" she said, nodding at a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw respectively, "and Sarah and Henry you two will be a pair." Sarah, the Hufflepuff nodded politely at Henry who gave a sort of grimace back. He was known for being really intelligent and was obviously doubting Sarah's own intelligence.

"I'll leave it at that," said Professor Merrythought, "I suggest that you spend time getting to know each other and studying anything you think might come up. The first round is in a week exactly, I'll send each of you a note letting you know where."

**A/N Well I hope you could follow all of that about the quiz! Please review! :D**


	4. Toujours Pur

**Chapter Four**

**Toujours Pur**

"Well," said Septimus looking up at Cedrella, her black hair shining due to the light coming through the window and distracting him from what he was going to say… "Uh."

Cedrella smiled. They had decided to meet up in the library, a place where hopefully people from their respective houses were unlikely to be, and so they were unlikely to see them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I guess we should, you know. Get revising."

She nodded. "Luckily for you, I already figured that much out. There's a pile of books that I thought might be useful on the library counter, Weasley. You can collect them."

He snorted. "I don't think so. What's wrong with your legs?"

"You're the gentleman!"

"And I believe in equality. You can get up and get the books."

"I don't think so. I picked them out. The least you can do is collect them."

He folded his arms.

She folded hers.

Silence followed for a few minutes before Cedrella sighed.

"I can tell this is going to be fun," she sighed, standing up. And then, "Boys," she muttered as she headed towards the library counter.

Septimus couldn't help following her with his eyes. Her skirt really was tighter than regulation, and the heels were completely against regulation, but it gave a nice effect. Actually, the skirt was also completely against the fashions going around, most girls were into the flowing 'proper' skirts. What was it with her?

"Does nobody bother the Black family with things as trivial as rules?" he asked as she sat back down, dumping a giant pile of books in front of them.

"Excuse me?"

"Your uniform is completely against all the school rules. How do you even get away with it?"

Cedrella snorted. "As if you Gryffindor's have ever believed in following rules anyway. And as if I'd tell you my secrets to rule-breaking."

Septimus rolled his eyes, but she did have a point, it wasn't as if he was an avid follower of school rules himself.

"So, are we going to do some learning… or?" Cedrella asked.

Septimus raised his eyebrows, "Well, we could. But wasn't another part of Professor Merrythought's suggestions that we should get to know each other? We can easily beat George and Lucy and you know it. Even their names are boring for goodness sake, they won't know any interesting information and so they won't know enough to beat us in a quiz."

Cedrella laughed lightly, "That's rubbish logic, but alright then. What exactly does 'getting to know each other' entail?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Talking?"

"You're a Weasley."

"And you're a Black. But we still have to work together. You can't pretend to hate me."

"I hate your family. Nothing personal, you're blood traitors. All these muggle relations - it's an abomination. And you're as poor as squibs, with about as much pride." She repeated what she'd been told, even if she wasn't sure she believed it anymore.

"What does 'nothing personal' mean then? Because that sounded very personal to me."

She shrugged. "You know I can't have anything to do with you."

He frowned. "You know, I thought you were intelligent enough to see through the prejudices of your family. I'm not asking for marriage, just you know, being civil with each other! It's not as if I love your family. You're all prejudice against anyone who isn't pure blood and then hypocritical in that you're willing to accept half-bloods who pretend to be pure. And quite apart from that you're stuck up, have ridiculously high opinions of yourselves and are slightly deranged."

"I'm not stuck up, nor am I deranged!"

"Muggle relations aren't an abomination and I do not lack pride!"

Cedrella sighed.

Septimus had to bite his lip to stop himself smiling at the way her face was tilted, as if she was trying to decide what to make of him.

Eventually he held out his hand. "Truce?"

She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, reaching her hand out and shaking his. "Truce."

They released one another's hands and Septimus was marvelling at how soft her skin was when she spoke again.

"Toujours pur," she said, "That's my family motto. Always pure. I'm a Black, pure blood is everything to me if I want to keep my mother, father and sisters. They wouldn't hesitate to disown me if I associated with muggles, you have to understand that. You have to understand that even if I don't agree with them, I still love them - my sisters especially."

He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well," he said eventually, "the Weasley's don't have a family motto. But if we did it would probably be something to do with red hair and having no money. Apparently red hair and poorness have been passed down through the generations, guess they're things that'll never change."

She smiled, "Well then, it would appear that we are getting to know each other after all."

He nodded, "Looks like it."

Just then there was a cough from above them and Cedrella and Septimus looked up to see George and Lucy looming over them.

"Hello," said George curtly and Septimus just looked at him in return while the two girls gave each other a once over.

"What do you want?" Cedrella asked eventually.

"I just wanted to let you know that our head of house would like to speak to you." George said to Cedrella before turning around and walking off, leaving Lucy with the two of them.

Cedrella sighed. "Well I suppose I should probably go. Catch you later."

Septimus nodded. "Okay, bye!"

**A/N No offence to anyone called Lucy or George. I happen to like those names personally, I don't think they're boring at all! Also, reviews? Please? They might help me write quicker ;)**


	5. Small Talk

**Chapter Five**

Cedrella and George left the library, leaving Septimus alone with Lucy who seemed intent upon making small talk. It wasn't that she was _boring _exactly, but she wasn't interesting either.

"So, Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday, will you be there?" she asked.

What kind of a question was that? "I'm the keeper, they can't really hold tryouts without me"

"Right. Well, I was, um... Kind of thinking of trying out. Do you think that I will have a chance?"

Honestly, he had no idea. He didn't remember ever actually seeing Lucy fly, although he didn't remember Lucy doing much at all. She had shoulder length brown hair, clear skin, brown eyes, a slightly oversized nose and was basically, really average and _really forgettable_. He supposed it wasn't just him though, Lucy was just one of those people who got overlooked, she had a couple of friends but none of them were particularly noticeable either, her grades were average. She was Cedrella's polar opposite, _everyone_ took notice of Cedrella and her sisters- and if they didn't, they regretted it. Like that time in third year when Callidora hexed the Hufflepuff boy who ignored her (out of fear) when she talked to him. He couldn't talk properly for a week.

"Yeah, um, sure," said Septimus, "You should go for it." And with that he pushed past her and headed out of the library.

* * *

><p>Cedrella knew what Professor Wolve wanted before she even reached his office and so wasn't surprised at all when she sat down and was presented a lecture on representing her house well, with added stress on the importance of <em>winning.<em>

"Cedrella- I have great faith that you will reach the final, after all we both know George isn't the brightest wizard of the bunch without a neighbour to copy off. It would, however, look rather awful if Slytherin house were to lose to a Gryffindor, worse, to _Weasley_ when we reach that stage. I'm sure your father would agree," Wolve paused, and Cedrella nodded. She saw where this was going. "I have of course sent an invitation to your family to watch the final of the competition, I'm sure they'll be proud to see you doing so well."

Cedrella smiled politely. "I'm sure they will."

How typical. Wolve was pressuring her in the best way he knew how- by having her family do all the work for him. She was certain there'd be an owl in the morning from her mother, if not her father, wanting to know how she was preparing for the 'big competition', explaining how the 'family pride' was on the line. Family pride was definitely haunting her, everything she did came back to how it would reflect on the family, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Is that all, professor?"

He smiled. "Yes, thank you. Oh, and Miss Black?" he added as she began to exit, "I really shouldn't let you off with that uniform you know."

No, she thought as she closed the door behind her. You shouldn't.

As she headed out of the office she wasn't surprised to see Callidora lingering outside (her typical entourage of male and female admirers behind her). She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "What did Wolve want?"

"To give me a lecture about this competition. Family pride, house pride, etcetera etcetera. He's invited mother and father over for the final in a couple of weeks."

Callidora smiled. "Looks like you'll be the new family favourite then."

"I doubt that very much, you have prettier hair. My so-called brains aren't going to attract the richest suitors now, are they?"

Callidora laughed lightly, brushing a black curl off her shoulder. "Perhaps the richest will prefer straight hair, and after all you could always charm it like mine. Don't pretend like you don't know how – what with your brains and all."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"See, already beyond fourth year …But what I really wanted to ask about – is it true that you're working with that Weasley boy?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Not necessarily unfortunate…We should never turn down the opportunity to show a blood traitor up after all, at least this way you'll both be in the final."

"I suppose so," said Cedrella.

"And Slytherin are all set to slay Gryffindor at quidditch this year as well, things are exactly as they should be."

Cedrella smiled, although she was one of those rare people who really, really could not care less about quidditch. "Looks like it, sis."

* * *

><p>Hogwarts at night was one of Cedrella's favourite things. Sneaking out was risky, but she'd never been caught by anyone other than Wolve before now, and so it was worth it. Sitting outside with the shadowy castle behind her, shimmering reflections of the lake ahead, reading by witchlight – it was the one time she felt truly at home.<p>

Interruptions were surprisingly common, sneaking giggles from here and there, echoing across the grounds, the occasional shout – but she blocked all of it out. She had an enormous collection of books, written by talented witches and wizards through the ages, passed down to her, fact and fiction alike. She loved nothing better, and was wrapped up in the world of Maude, a bright young witch forced to make her own way in the world, on the run from the ministry of magic for something her younger brother did, when that night's distraction arrived. He stood right over her, one interruption she couldn't ignore.

"Is that book going to help you in the competition?"

She wasn't even remotely surprised to see a thick figure, and head full of ginger hair looming over her. She gave him her best cold glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Breaking the rules, same as you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk."

"And you couldn't go for a walk on the other side of the castle? Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

She hated nothing more than being interrupted when she was in another world.

"I didn't have you down as the reading stories type."

She scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Uh, nothing," he said, alarmed at how her eyes seemed to have suddenly come alive, a burning black, rather than their usual cool glaze, "Just I don't know. It's kind of airy-fairy isn't it? And you're well…"

"Well?"

"Not."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're supposed to be like… ice or whatever aren't you? You Black sisters? Beautiful, untouchable ice sculptures?"

The edge of her lip turned up. Normally she would let the compliment float right over her, she was used to them after all. But...From him?

"Beautiful? Untouchable?" she asked, mimicking her sister's perfect single raised eyebrow look.

He seemed to have regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and shrugged, slightly bashful. "It was just something my friend said. Or at least that's how you want everyone to see you…"

"Are you saying that's not how I am?" she challenged, the cool gaze back, moonlight reflecting from her hair, as if determined to be seen in the right way again.

He glanced at the book in her hand, "All I'm saying is that cool ice sculptures don't read the same books as my mum."

She stared at the book in her hand, torn between the story of Maude and the instinct to drop anything associated with _them_. It was like it had turned to fire in her hands, and she settled for snapping it shut.

She stood up, shorter than him for once without those heels, and headed towards the castle.

"Goodnight, Black," he called, his words echoing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I suck at updating. But to anyone who's stuck with me, wow. Thank you!**

**And hopefully now I'm back into it, I shall update more often again.**


End file.
